


Can you hear me?

by jaythewriter



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, Jay's POV, Spoilers for Entries 80 and beyond, letter format, very sad very death much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythewriter/pseuds/jaythewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Tim,<br/>Can you hear me?<br/>I can see you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you hear me?

Dear Tim,

It’s dark here. But not as scary as you might think. It’s the sort of dark you fall asleep to as it falls over your eyes and you know you’re on the brink of consciousness and it’s really content and warm, except, it’s all the time.

I’m not scared. I was, because sudden darkness can be really scary. For all I knew, I was somewhere I wouldn’t like, because I’d done nothing but bad things lately.

(I’m still sorry about that. I really, really am.)

But I figured it out, feeling my way around. There aren’t any trees here as far as I know. It’s a nice change. What’s even better is that there’s somebody else here.

Guess who it is?

She’s happy here. No more weird boys in hotels and no more masked men kidnapping her from said hotels. She said that. It was funny, but she didn’t think so and kind of nudged me when I laughed. 

Seeing Jessica happy makes this place twice as awesome as it already is. We spend our nights together telling each other about our lives. More her talking than me; I don’t have much to say beyond the six years I spent carrying a camera around and shoving it in people’s faces. She had an interesting life; did you know she’d been to Europe backpacking and that she was hoping to be an actress? I wonder if she would’ve made Marble Hornets any more bearable. 

Probably not. An actor’s ability alone can’t save a movie from bad writing.

Want to know something cool?

We can see you from here, if we close our eyes and focus. It’s like watching a movie, except more involved since, y’know, we’re looking at somebody we know. 

She forgives you, by the way. She understands that you weren’t in control. 

We’re watching you now. I hope you’re sleeping well.

-Jay

\--

Dear Tim,

Jessica won’t stop crying. I told her that we still don’t know where Amy is and that she might not be around anymore. She yelled at me that if she’s dead, why isn’t she with us in this place?

I don’t know what to do or what to tell her. I think Amy’s dead. But I don’t know why she’s not here. I thought everyone who dealt with that thing and didn’t survive ended up here. Maybe she didn’t die directly because of that monster?

Do you know where Amy is?

Are you looking for her at all?

Tim, please, you should look for her if there’s a chance that she’s still alive.

It’s not worth chasing after someone who’s definitely dead. You saw what happened to me.

Please think about it. If only for Jessica’s sake?

Jay

\--

Tim,

Stop looking for me. You’re not going to find me. Stop going to that hospital. You’re going to get hurt.

If you got hurt anymore because of me I don’t know if I could forgive myself.

Jay

\--

Tim,

Please don’t go back there he’s there he’s going to hurt you and if I see you here I will lose it I will fucking lose my mind and I need you there someone needs to make it through this please tim please please please please

Please.

\--

Dear Tim,

I’m proud of you. Even if you’re an idiot for going back there. But I guess it’s all the same because that’s exactly what I would’ve done. I would’ve gone back to the hospital, it’s our last bet and who knows what we might be missing from there. 

I hope you’ve found all you needed. That tape and your meds. Please don’t go back. 

You’ll never guess who I found today, though. Brian’s here. He’s really confused and won’t stop coughing and he’s in tears right now but he isn’t screaming anymore. Jessica was the one who comforted him, mostly. He wasn’t very happy to see me here. Maybe later on he’ll wanna talk to me.

It’s weird, he showed up after the hooded person fell onto the ground and you took the tape and pills from them. You don’t think those things are connected, do you?

Can’t be. Brian’s too nice to be associated with that person.

Stay safe,  
Jay.

\--

Tim,

Nice as it is in here, in all the quiet and peace and with the company, it doesn’t feel quite right without you. 

Not that I want you to show up here too. I know exactly what it means when you end up here and if you appear one day, I’m going to kick your ass. At least, I’m gonna try. Brian tried to hit me when he popped up, and his fist just went right through me, like I’m a ghost. Needless to say, he was pretty taken aback. Hell, so was I. 

But the point is, I think I miss you.

Do you miss me? You’re sitting there with your head in your hands, staring at your desk and you’ve not moved for the past hour.

Tim, are you okay?

Yours,  
Jay.

\--

I miss you. I know I do.

\--

Please be okay. Brian wants you to be okay. I need you to be okay. I need you to be happy now that I’m gone and I’m not causing you any more trouble.

\--

Please, Tim.

\--

Please get up, Tim. Don’t sit there. He’s going to find you.

\--

Tim.

\--

I love you too much to see you wasting away like this. Get up, Tim.

\--

Get up.

\--

You need to get up or he’s going to find you and he’s going to kill you.

You

You’re actually doing it

You’re getting up from that desk

You’re

I

Do you hear me, Tim?

Can you?

Tim?

I hope you can hear this.

I’ve always been proud of you, I admired you for your strength, I’m so glad you’ve made it through all of this and you’re going to come out on the other side.

I promise.

I won’t let you fail.


End file.
